


Mine

by TheForgottenSheikah



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSheikah/pseuds/TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: Vaun and Rae find themselves completely alone one night in the underground compound.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Here is my official apology to those who read my Vaun/Rae fic 'Derezzed'. It is NOT canon to that fiction in anyway shape or form (besides them already knowing each other). For people just dropping by, hello there! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It had been an uneventful evening so far.

Gus had been taken by Quinlan along with the Hunters to scout and recruit more worthy humans to the cause, leaving Rae and Vaun along with the slumbering Ancients deep in the underground. It was disturbingly silent except the few clicks and rattles that emitted from the young Born's chest.

It was unnerving even for Rae who often took solace in the quiet. Unable to bear it, she reached out to Vaun. She managed to talk him into watching a movie on her laptop. The half- _strigoi_ agreed, much to her joy. He had been far away emotionally since their last fumbled embrace and it left a dent in Rae's thought of self.

Now they sat together, she settled between his black clad thighs, on the cot they shared with the computer opened up and placed on a crate Vaun shoved into the room from somewhere. His body temperature ran hot but Rae didn't mind as Winter was here and there was no running heat for any of the personal rooms.

Delicate happiness radiated from her small frame at being in close proximity to Vaun again. It had felt like so long since they last just sat down with one another. Rae understood the chaos unfolding in the streets above and Vaun had to divert his attention towards the _broken truce,_ the Originals had called it.

But the hurtful sting from their previous attempt at fruitless intimacy still burned and this distance didn't help ease the feeling of rejection and loneliness. Yet, Rae didn't allow herself to continue thinking on such things. She leaned back into his solid chest, his arm slid over her stomach, and cherished the current moment.

Unknowingly to her, the vampire had lost interest mid way through. His thoughts and attentions were focused on an entirely different matter.

* * *

Vaun chastised himself over denying this contact he had begun to so relish. He had made a fool out of himself more than once, however the last had been his breaking point. After their incredibly awkward confession to each other weeks past, the two had tried a few attempts of exploring those feelings on a personal level.

Rae had lain with other males before which did not surprise Vaun as females in this current time line were much more open in choosing their mates, even if they were only for a brief period. He had taken a woman once and the experience had not ended well.

His attempts on Rae were clumsy and cumbersome yet she never voiced a complaint. While Vaun was somewhat reassured by her graceful patience, he was fed up with himself and inability to perform. He put the actions on hold as he had no desire to humiliate either any further.

This changed as he saw what the distance effects had on Rae were rather poor. He hadn't meant to be so harsh and cold but it was easy to slip into the lesser human side of him. Quinlan even picked up on the tense vibes between them. The elder hybrid didn't want to pry but he cared for both of them and did not want to see them part over something trivial.

He approached Vaun about this and after many growls and pauses with side cast glances, the younger Born informed his mentor of the issue. Quinlan understood and offered to share what he could to ease their barriers. He was fairly intimate with his late mortal wife.

The elder dhapmir did not divulge into explicit detail, Vaun respected his privacy; although what he did share had the young Hunter distracted very much by his imagination. There had been no pleasure with the dark haired woman but Quinlan recounted those before her.

Rae was settled before him, caged by his legs and unaware of his musings. His crimson eyes stared at her form lighted by the bright screen of her device. Her short brown hair had grown an inch or two since he had first met her, the locks skimming the tops of her shoulders now. The small woman shifted when the film paused with a circle of dots spinning over and over. He heard her huff in annoyance. She rose from her position, her bottom brushing his lions slightly, and went to fix the contraption.

Vaun trapped the gurgling growl behind gnashed fangs as his body tightened from even the most brief touches. He dug in his sharp nails into the cot. Quinlan told him if he kept these raw emotions pent up, they could turn into a temper and possibly hurt Rae. He refused to allow that happen.

He swallowed the groan which desperately wished to be heard at the sight of Rae bending over to tap on the keys.

If Vaun didn't do something soon, he'd lose his mind.

* * *

Feeling the odd tickle sensation Rae had become accustomed to, she glanced back at Vaun. What she saw made her blush furiously. His eyes were nearly pitch and his jaw firm with his legs spread wide. She had seen him like this before and knew what it meant.

_Come to me._

Rae worried her bottom lip and nodded. She straightened her spine and walked back over to him. She stood before him for a second, rubbing her hands until he grasped her thin wrist and pulled her down on his lap roughly. Rae couldn't believe her face could grow hotter but it did as her lower half met his for a fleeting second.

Vaun held onto her hips with an iron grip, hovering her above his hardened member. He did not want to scare her by rushing into this no matter how his instincts screamed and demanded he bend his little female over the crate and take her relentlessly. He would never frighten her again.

Rae was still much shorter then him even positioned like this. He tilt her chin up so they could look at one another. Her eyes flicked to the right, avoiding his dark gaze. Vaun grinned at that. Shyness was the most dominate feature in her personality. Normally, he loved that trait about her yet tonight she would be encouraged out of the timidness.

Gripping her soft mane, he steadied her head and pressed his thin lips against her own. He was slow at first relishing her sweet taste of sunlight, blood, and life; all that had been torn from him. If Vaun had the ability to be intoxicated, then this would surely be his choice of drink. He would drown it and die happy.

Rae at first had turned to stone in his hands. She understood how hard this was for him, staying in such firm control without disappointing. They had argued a bit in the beginning over this, how easily he could snap her bones if his grip became too much or if he lost himself into the twisted instinct born of human and _strigoi_.

She had remind him multiple times she was not _that_ breakable.

Their chaste kisses became more inflamed as both relaxed and grew more confident. Rae felt a bold streak rise in her chest and she flicked her tongue against his lips. Vaun shuddered, grasping her body closer. He denied her access due to his inhuman shape. His cautious side awoke when she tried again to dart her small pink tongue past his lips. God, he wanted to return the gesture and explore her mouth but his fear of disgust held fast. Vaun released her waist and firmly pushed her shoulders, parting them for a moment.

Rae whined at the gap but felt embarrassed. She never had been so straight forward with someone. Then again, no one stirred these feelings in her like Vaun.

"Do not do that." He growled, licking his lips of her taste.

Rae felt her neck flush bright red. "I'm sorry..."

A low grumble echoed from his chest at the sight and smell of her blood rising to colour her skin. He felt slightly guilty for scolding her but it was for the best right now.

"It is fine. I just," He nuzzled her flushed throat. "I don't wish to hurt you."

Unable to resist the allure Vaun peppered kisses over her neck, gently nipping with every other placement of his lips.

"A-Are you sure you want to keep going?" She asked, eyes fluttering at each placed affection.

Vaun growled, glaring up at her from her throat. The muscles in his body were getting tighter with each gasp and mewl his mouth wrought from her. He took her hand and placed it on his throbbing erection.

 _What do you think?_ His thought rumbled in her mind, shaking even her bones.

Rae gaped at the feel of it. The heat and sheer size of it made her suddenly nervous. Licking her lips Rae palmed the outline of it, making Vaun twitch, and ran her fingers upwards to his stomach. He flinched as her blunt nails raked across the muscle beneath the pale skin.

Her hand retreated causing Vaun to groan at the loss and unzipped his jacket. She rolled it off his shoulders and shoved his shirt up and onto the floor. Rae paused, growing silent. His torso was riddled with scars and other healed wounds. The tips of her fingers traced one near his heart.

"Do they bother you?" He muttered, watching her hand on its journey over the network of faded injuries.

Instead of replying, Rae pressed her lips to each visible scar on his pectorals. His flesh twitching uncontrollably at each. They were beautiful in their own right.

Vaun gently tugged on her hair, bringing her face back to his waiting lips. He did not deserve this caring human and her kindness. They reignited their fervent passion as Rae gathered all the courage she held in her small body, and lowered her hips to press her core on his strained half.

She began to rock against him, fueling the fire burning for the other. Vaun let out strangled moan, pressing his forehead against her's. It helped him some but not enough. He trailed his mouth down her throat, over her collarbone and grabbed her rounded shapes through her shirt.

They were small but fit perfectly in his full grasp. He squeezed them as she gasped, arching more into his pelvis. Vaun felt them pebble at his attentions. He hadn't paid them much heed before as he preferred having his hands full with the flesh of her behind instead. Speaking of which, Vaun departed her breasts and rubbed his palms down her sides then clasping onto her ass.

Rae squeaked when a swift strike was delivered to one. He purred in her ear as he kneaded the trembling area. His claws digging into the clothed skin. Vaun raked his pointed nails over the round flesh as he dragged them back to relieve Rae of her own shirt.

"Your turn," He breathed hotly against her collarbone.

She helped toss the item aside to land on his discarded clothes and forged an evil idea. Rae smirked making Vaun tilt his head in wonder at the glint in her eye. Straddling him now, she braced her thighs on his and continued grinding her hips.

Vaun moaned at the teasing friction, holding onto her waist and keeping her cemented there. He bucked up to meet her pulsing sex. Her heart pounding damn near equal to his own beat. Her gaze was half lidded as they ground desperately against each other.

He couldn't take much more of this least he came undone in his pants before in her. He snarled at the possessive wave that hit of having his scent _inside her_ and rolled her off and onto the cot below. Her hair fanned out in a dark spill above her.

The Born nestled his lowers between her legs. The smell of her arousal combined with the heat wafting from her private regions was enough to cause a shiver to run down the Hunter's spine. Quinlan had instructed to him to take her gently the first time but his control was wearing thin.

Rae was lost in the dizzying pool of heat Vaun had thrown her into. She felt her body slick with the beads of sweat that had formed on her limbs and soaked her. His abnormal core temperature mixed with this was sweltering.

He shifted intentionally or not, rubbing against her sex made her freeze. How could she have forgotten the lust and fear it spiked in her? A childish thought raced across her muddled mind. Would it even fit? It had been a long time for her.

Thankfully, Vaun had felt this through their bond and acted. He bent over and nuzzled the underside of her jaw and purred loudly for her. The sound sent a pulse of calm throughout Rae's form. She eased and drew meaningless circles in his shoulder blades, grateful for his heightened senses.

Her pulse had toned down but still thundered in his ears and made his fangs itch. She stoked both the hunger for her blood and her body in him. He focused on the former but was lured still to her jugular. Vaun nibbled on the vein, breathing in deeply the rich blood that flowed just beneath his lips.

His stinger rattled in an morbid interest and forcibly swallowed the damned parasite. It churred in disappointment. God he swore his feeding organ held a will of its own. Vaun suckled her throat, ignoring the thing.

Rae gasped and bent upwards. She knocked his member and made him shiver. He bit down harshly enough to bruise. Vaun rose from her neck.

"You are playing with an animal you realize." He finally spoke out loud, his voice deep with lust.

This only aroused her more. Not bothering with a reply, Rae kissed along his jaw and made her way to his tipped ears. Vaun was deathly still as she did this. She had messed with his ears before and it certainly ensued a reaction.

Rae played with the outer shell, ghosting her lips over it and reached his sensitive point. She bit and licked at the tip. Vaun growled lowly and thrust hard into her covered mound. Rae moaned and kept her pace. He responded the same, grinding without abandon. As she assaulted his vulnerable ears, Vaun began to pant and writhe. At this rate, this would the second time she nearly brought to the edge of release.

"S-Stop..." He breathed, yanking her away. Rae stared at him, silently asking if she did something wrong. "No," Vaun replied, letting her mentally feel every pleasurable jolt of arousal her bites sent down to his abdomen.

Rae sheepishly twirled a finger around a lock of her hair. She was both embarrassed and proud of her accomplishment.

Vaun smirked. While she was surprised with herself, Vaun made quick work of her remaining clothing. She bare in a matter of seconds. Rae gasped when the cold air hit her dripping entrance.

The dhampir clicked appreciatively as he drank in her form. He had seen her completely naked before but still could not divert his gaze. His female did not possess the body like the scandalous women in Gus' magazines though it mattered very little. She was fucking perfection.

He cupped her breasts once more, pinching his talons in the flesh before removing the rest of his attire. His chest swelled with male pride as Rae looked upon his revealed stature with darkened eyes. Vaun gave a conceited purr.

Rae's shy trait returned with a vengeance just before her sight landed between his legs. Her face burned a deep red. He would fix that. Taking her hand again, he wanted to diminish her fears of him. Vaun guided her palm to curve around his agonized member. He sighed at the coolness of it.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Vaun whispered, brushing the ends of their noses. "Feel it," He coaxed, "Feel what you've done to me."

Rae's breathing hitched at his words. He was... impressive. She blinked rapidly at the feel of it in her hand. Biting her lip, she looked at him for permission to touch it more. He nodded eagerly.

He hissed slightly at the padding of her fingers while she worked him a bit. It became less jarring as the clear excitement leaked from the bulbous head. Her strokes more soothing. Vaun reached in the middle of her thighs and touched the course hair that concealed her most sensitive nerves. She startled at the temperature of his fingers.

"Shhh," He purred in her hair.

Vaun traced the rim of her lips before stroking the soft flesh within. He growled lustfully. She was so damn wet. The tense air of rushed lust dimmed into a more sensual feel. He kissed along her shoulder as his fingers explored and found the hidden bundle Quinlan informed him of.

Rae spassed in his hand, her grip tightened a little too much on him. Vaun hissed. "Easy,"

She calmed once he rubbed lazy circles over the bud. Her thigh muscles flinched with each caress. Vaun kept his ring finger nudging the seed of nerves while his middle and index breaching her entrance.

Rae groaned and left his more than ready member to grasp onto the rails of the cot. She leaned onto her back and let the flood of ecstasy drown her. His digits were extremely warm but that didn't waver the pleasure they gifted. Her inner muscles coiled with every movement.

Her walls gripped them tightly now as she felt being brought closer and closer to the cusp of shattering. Rae mewled and rocked into his hand. Vaun increased his speed. Rae lost all sense of self as she climaxed. She felt as if she were floating.

That sense of weightlessness was snatched as she felt Vaun pierce her. She trembled at the sudden invasion of his girth, stretching her without warning. He came to hilt within her and ceased. His jaw was set as he looked at her. He was trying so hard not to move until she bade it.

Vaun's need to pound into her was staggering. Her scent attacked him as she came. It overwhelmed any sense, causing him to quickly bury himself in her. He rubbed her sides feeling the knots of muscle tense at his hasty decision. The Born would wait for her permission to go further.

He licked the fluid he had drawn out of her from his soaked digits unable to withstand the temptation to taste. It was sweet and lovely like her natural scent. He would have to cause that reaction again. Rae sighed with impatience once she had grown used to him.

She rolled against him, getting his attention. Vaun purred at his female, happily obliging. He grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his scarred waist. He started to move in and out slowly. Her inner flesh already holding onto him greedily.

By every god known to man, she was tight. The vampire rolled his eyes and clawed the bedding next to her head. He now understood why mortals were so addicted to this. The taut and sleek flesh that tugged on him, the noises and scents females created. It was mind numbing.

But all good things eventually come to an end. Being brought so close twice already, Vaun could feel his climax approaching steadily. He desperately wished it would keep up longer however Rae had different plans.

She moaned as his hips smacked against hers. Her muscles coming tightly around him. He pulled her bottom half upwards and managed to hit that spot which made her skin errupt in risen bumps. She cried out with his thrusts to her cervix. Rae knew he wouldn't make it much longer.

She meet him pace for pace, snapping her hips to meet his. Vaun snarled and his movement became erratic. Rae felt her bones shiver as she reached oblivion. Vaun screeched as he finished. Rae sucked air in through her teeth. His seed burned some.

He didn't let her go once they fell back to reality. Both shook from the after math.

"Did I hurt you?" Vaun asked, smoothing away her sticky bangs.

Rae gave a light-head giggle. "I think I'll make it."

Vaun glared at her. "I am serious, Rae."

She gave him a peck on the nose. "And I'm serious too. I liked it."

Vaun gave in and believed her. Setting her down carefully, he pulled back from her inviting warm flesh. He winced at the empty feeling but it dissipated when he glanced at Rae. His mate smiled sleepily.

Acting swiftly, Vaun picked up his exhausted woman and took them to the nearest shower and washed her of their evidence of joining. He dried her off and returned to their room. Not caring for clothes, Vaun merely tucked Rae under the covers and fell in beside her. He watched as she drifted off into slumber.


End file.
